The invention relates to a rail for suspension tracks and suspension cranes, having a profile head for suspending the rail and a profile body connected thereto, wherein as seen in cross-section the profile head is a substantially c-shaped profile head which is open at the top and whose opening forms a gap which runs along a longitudinal center plane and which is bounded on both sides by first web sections which extend outwards as seen from the longitudinal center plane, wherein two second web sections opposite each other and extending downwards and outwards are connected to the first web sections as seen in cross-section, wherein as seen in cross-section the rail is composed of two profiles which are disposed symmetrically with respect to the vertical longitudinal center plane.
Rails of this type typically comprise a rail head for the provision of a suspension for attachment to ceilings, walls etc. and a rail body for provision of the functional aspects, such as carriage tracks, support sections etc.
Corresponding self-supporting tubular running rails for suspension tracks, suspension cranes and the like are known e.g. from DE 1 249 301. In cross-section, the running rail described therein is composed e.g. of two thin-walled profiles which are disposed symmetrically with respect to the vertical longitudinal center plane and which surround roller pairs of a travelling mechanism having upper walls and sidewalls, which extend obliquely downwards towards the longitudinal center plane, and two tracks which are located on both sides of a lower slot and are inclined downwards towards this slot, and are provided at the top on the longitudinal center plane with a web which initially facing upwards and then outwards from the longitudinal center plane and which lies against the web of the second profile bar in the upwardly facing part and is connected thereto. The upper profile walls descend outwardly from the longitudinal center plane and the spacing between the oblique sidewalls is only of such a size that the running rail provides space for merely one travelling mechanism, of which the width is determined only by a plate-shaped support body and rollers disposed in a close-fitting manner thereon. The running rail is attached e.g. to the warehouse ceiling via the upwardly facing webs by means of a suspension, wherein the suspension embraces the upwardly facing webs in the outwardly facing part.
The HB-System brochure (status August 2009) by ABUS Kransysteme GmbH likewise discloses corresponding profile rails on page 11, which consist of two half shells which are welded together symmetrically with respect to the vertical longitudinal center plane, wherein the web thereof which initially points upwards and then points outwards finally projects back inwardly approximately horizontally in the direction of the vertical longitudinal center plane. A gap remains between the opposite ends of the webs, so that a substantially c-shaped profile head is produced which is open at the top. A universal joint suspension engages into this opening such that it lies with a lower plate internally against the webs and is screwed by means of screw bolts to a ball cup plate, on the outside of the webs, through the opening. Furthermore, the profiles of the running rail in the lower region at the lower slot for the travelling mechanism are each bent twice approximately at right angles below the slot firstly downwards and then outwards, so that a longitudinal groove is produced which extends on the outer side and in which rail section connectors (sleeves) can be disposed and which effect stiffening.
German patent application DE 101 15 565 A1 discloses a device for suspending rails for a suspension crane having a rail, which extends in a longitudinal direction, and a suspension. The rail consists of two mirror-symmetrical sheet metal profiles which are welded to each other below a profile head. The rail comprises a c-shaped profile head open at the top, having two webs and three web sections in each case. The webs extend in a first web section horizontally outwards and extend in an adjoining second web section almost vertically in an oblique manner outwards and downwards. Bent third web sections then follow which run towards each other in each case obliquely inwards and downwards and meet together.
German utility model document DE 73 46 004 U discloses a monorail suspension track having a rail, wherein carriages can travel along the longitudinal direction thereof. The rail consists of a profile head which as seen in cross-section is c-shaped and open at the top and to which there is connected a hook-shaped lower part which forms the running rail. In order to suspend the rail, a suspension element is inserted into the profile head in the longitudinal direction. For this purpose, the profile head has two webs each with four web sections which surround a receiving space, which is open at the top, for the suspension and form a gap which extends in the longitudinal direction of the rail. Starting from the gap, both webs extend in each case in a first web section obliquely outwards and upwards and merge in each case into a second web section which is bent and extends horizontally outwards. Connected to the second web section is in each case a third web section which is bent at an angle of 90 degrees and extends vertically downwards. A horizontal fourth web section connects the two webs at lower ends of the third web sections.
German patent specification DE 914 895 B describes a rail for a monorail trolley or a lightweight travelling crane which, as seen in cross-section, is in the form of an upside-down “T”. This rail is also suspended on a suspension via a profile head formed on its upper end. The profile head has two webs each with three web sections. Starting from the gap, the two webs extend in each case in a first web section obliquely outwards and upwards and then descend in a bent second web section in a vertical manner downwards. The second web section is adjoined in each case by a third web section which descends obliquely inwards. Between lower ends of the third web sections a second gap is formed inside the receiving space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,698 A and FR 2 201 561 A1 each disclose a rail having a c-shaped profile head which is open at the top, wherein a gap of the respective profile head is bounded by web sections which are round and semicircular in formation.